


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 18

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Cerchietto con vischio"





	

  
(perché io e il Tessoro non possiamo essere normali manco quando entriamo da Tiger)

 

Kurt si trascinò Rachel giù per le scale mobili del centro commerciale: tra meno di due ore avrebbero avuto la casa invasa di gente per Natale (avevano accolto gli amici, quelli nuovi e quelli vecchi, che si ritrovavano lontani da casa, per festeggiare in compagnia) e si erano accorti che nessuno dei tre aveva comprato piatti e bicchieri.

C’era stato un momento di gelo assoluto quando Santana, che era addetta alle decorazione e a tenere Rachel lontana dalla cucina, affinché il suo menù vegan non andasse a sconfinare, modificando a tradimento la preparazione delle pietanze del menù tradizionale, aveva esclamato – Lady Hummel, dammi i piatti, così almeno metto l’elfo di Babbo Natale al lavoro per apparecchiare.

– Non capisco come puoi definire il mio miniabito dalla gonna inesistente acquistato _appositamente_ per Brody una tenuta da _elfo_ , Santana!

– Forse perché è un maglione rosso, le tue calze sono verdi e tu sei alta quanto un elfo. Oppure, a giudicare dal pessimo gusto con cui ti sei addobbata, potremmo spacciarti per l’albero di Natale.

– I piatti sono nella... Rachel, _dimmi_ che i piatti sono nella credenza.

– Quali piatti?

– Quelli che Santana avrebbe dovuto comprare. Insieme ai bicchieri usa e getta.

– Non dovevo farlo io, toccava all’elfo.

– Non è vero, toccava a te!

– Signore, mi state dicendo che abbiamo un arrosto che non posso lasciare solo, ospiti che arriveranno tra due ore e nessun posto in cui farli mangiare o bere?

Frugarono ovunque e no, non avevano niente, nemmeno i piatti di plastica brutta bianca, nulla di nulla: Kurt abbaiò a Santana di monitorare la cucina, sequendo pedissequamente le sue indicazioni pena la morte, e trascinò con sé Rachel al centro commerciale più vicino per una spesa di emergenza.

– Perché non possiamo andare al supermercato?

– Perché lì quel tipo di articolo costa a peso d’oro – aveva risposto lui – Ora, rifletti: dove hai detto che era quel negozio che vendeva qualunque cosa? Quello dove compri i post-it e quelle terrificanti lampade a forma di animale?

– Sono deliziose!

– Oh, per favore, non provarci nemmeno! A che piano era?

– Secondo, lato sinistro dopo la scala mobile.

Entrarono, provando la spaventosa impressione di trovarsi in un carro bestiame, invece che in un grazioso e luminosissimo centro commerciale, e si fecero strada tra bambini urlanti, babbi natali ed elfi disperati, famiglie distrutte dalla fatica e musica assordante, verso la prima scala mobile utile; arrivarono a destinazione e già da fuori si intuiva che il negozio traboccava, ma cera poco da fare: si presero saldamente per mano e varcarono la soglia.

– Quel tipo ha delle corna da renna? – chiese lei, indicando perplessa un ragazzo – E il naso rosso?

– ... sì. Spero lavori qui e lo paghino abbastanza per questo.

– Non è l’unico, a quanto pare – aggiunse lei, indicando un altro ragazzo con il cappello e la barba da babbo Natale, o una ragazza che si aggirava con il berretto verde da elfo.

– Potremmo comprarli per la fest--

– _No_ – gemette Kurt – Non riuscirai mai a convincermi a infilarmi una roba del genere sui capelli e Santana te lo farebbe ingoiare, se provassi a rifilargliene uno. Cerchiamo le cose che ancora ci mancano e fuggiamo da questo posto, non so come faccia ad entrare altra gente, lo spazio vitale è già ridotto al minimo.

Ovviamente si persero di vista nel giro di poco, finendo per incantarsi davanti alla moltitudine di articoli bizzarri – giochi da tavola in miniatura, agende per il nuovo anno a prezzi stracciati, articoli da cartoleria, la parete dei tè e delle spezie; Kurt era giusto lì a domandarsi se aveva bisogno di una nuova confezione di cannella, quando la risatina di una ragazza lo distrasse e si voltò di scatto, sperando fosse Rachel: la scena che si trovò di fronte, invece, era quella di due ragazze, probabilmente della sua età, che ridacchiavano, ciascuna con qualche articolo del negozio in mano, mentre schioccavano un bacio ad uno dei commessi, con l’ennesimo ridicolo cerchietto decorato, stavolta con... un enorme bastoncino di zucchero ondeggiante? Kurt distolse lo sguardo, anche se il commesso avrebbe meritato più attenzione, ma si convinse di aver più bisogno di cannella – e comunque uno che si faceva sbaciucchiare da due clienti non era il suo tipo ed era anche sicuramente etero, e Kurt aveva finito di prendersi le cotte per gli etero (era una delle prime voci del suo Elenco dei Buoni Propositi dai tempi del liceo). Dunque, cannella. No, non cannella, era lì per Rachel – cioè, bicchieri e piatti, e _poi_ ritrovare Rachel.

– La boss l’aveva detto che il vischio avrebbe fatto furore su Blaine – era scoppiata a ridere una voce dietro di lui – Ti dovremmo mettere all’entrata.

– L’avete già fatto – rispose una voce liemente esasperata – Tutto il turno del pranzo: sono stato assalito dalle cinque figlie di quella signora che ha comprato tutti quei canditi e caramelle.

– E da due vecchiette – rise un’altra voce.

– E persino dalle due promoter vestite da elfo del negozio di cosmetici.

– Basta, è deciso, fila sulla soglia ad attirare altri clienti!

– State praticamente prostituendo la mia faccia per riuscire a stipare più gente qua dentro? Vi odio – sibilò la voce esasperata, ora decisamente _più_ esasperata.

– Sei sfortunato, vecchio mio – rispose un altro – Manco un bel ragazzo, solo donne di tutte le età.

A quel punto, Kurt si voltò: la voce esasperata proveniva dal commesso con il cerchietto che gli era sembrato un bastoncino di zucchero, e invece era una specie di ondeggiante braccio con attaccato un vischio finto – questo spiegava la faccenda dei baci.

E si offriva esplicitamente come un’ottima scusa, no?

 _No, Kurt, concentrati: piatti e bicchieri. Festa. Stai per avere la nomina a peggior padrone di casa della storia e non crederà nessuno che è stata colpa delle ragazze_.

Si voltò, con troppo slancio, forse, e finì addosso a qualcuno: stava giusto per chiedere scusa, quando un rametto di vischio finto gli sbatté sulla fronte.

– Posso esserti utile? – chiese, senza scomporsi, il Ragazzo del Vischio, sfoderando un sorriso sfinito e sorprendentemente paziente.

– Oh. – fece un passo indietro, cercando di recuperare dello spazio vitale (anche se in effetti non era stato male appoggiarsi qualche secondo) – Io. Ehm. Tra due ore arrivano i miei ospiti per la festa di Natale.

– ... Ok?

– E le mie coinquiline hanno scordato i piatti e i bicchieri.

– In questo credo di poterti essere utile – rispose il commesso, sorridendo di nuovo (ma lo faceva per lavoro o per abitudine? Perché avrebbe voluto dirgli che si trattava di un’abitudine davvero molto carina) – Per di qua, se sparisco nella ressa, segui il vischio!

Kurt “seguì il vischio” e lungo i pochi metri tra lo stand delle spezie e quello dei servizi di plastica per la tavola il Ragazzo del Vischio venne fermato da un’altra ragazza ridacchiante, che lui si rese conto di aver guardato malissimo; l’espositore di fronte a cui si fermò il vischio, ondeggiando, era pieno di piatti, bicchieri, tovaglioli e quant’altro in carta o plastica, decorati in rosso o verde: Kurt afferrò quel che gli serviva, sperando che Rachel non avesse già comprato e fosse uscita, e quando si volse il Ragazzo del Vischio era ancora lì, forse ancora più carino di qualche secondo prima, il che era assolutamente impossibile. Forse.

– Posso esserti utile in qualcos’altro? – chiese.

Kurt si accorse di fissare il vischio appeso come un gatto farebbe con una decorazione di Natale, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi e con lo sguardo un po’ ebete.

Il Ragazzo del Vischio ridacchiò – Ne vuoi uno per il tuo, mhm, ragazzo? O ragazza?

– Oh, no, niente ragazzi, al momento, e il mio ex è un infame verme strisciante che meriterebbe di essere dato in pasto alle belve, e ragazze per carità, ne ho già due in casa e credo abbiano dato fondo a tutta la mia capacità di convivenza uomo-donna per i secoli a venire.

Stava blaterando _e_ fissando il vischio, totalizzando sicuramente il punteggio più alto nella sua personale classifica di Incontri Imbarazzanti della Vita, ma il commesso si limitò a ridere gentilmente e a fargli un cenno – Posso accompagnarti in cassa? Hai tutto quello che ti serve per la tua cena di Natale?

– Penso di sì, manca solo la mia coinquilina, ma le mando un messaggio.

– Per di qua, allora.

Seguendolo in un percorso finalmente non sommerso di gente, Kurt poté studiarsi meglio il Ragazzo del Vischio, dai capelli neri (su cui sperava che il cerchietto non avesse fatto presa per via del gel), alle spalle piuttosto larghe e altri punti parecchio apprezzabili, tanto che preferì rialzare lo sguardo sul fiocco rosso saltellante del vischio: intravide Rachel fuori dalla vetrina, a mani vuote e fissa sul suo cellulare, e depositò i suoi acquisti in cassa; il Ragazzo del Vischio era tristemente sparito, probabilmente intento a farsi concupire da qualche altra cliente, perciò, rimproverandosi per la sua mancanza di coraggio, Kurt prese il suo resto ed il sacchetto che gli veniva portoe si voltò per uscire: fu esattamente mentre dava le spalle alla cassa che sentì qualcosa che gli veniva posato sulla testa e, nel sollevare una mano, si rese conto che era il cerchietto col vischio – e che di fronte a lui c’era il Ragazzo del Vischio, sprovvisto del suo copricapo.

– Posso? – chiese, impacciato.

– Mi pento solo di non avertelo chiesto io prima – rispose Kurt.

Il bacio fu (tristemente) dato solo sulla guancia e il Ragazzo del Vischio si riprese il cerchietto – Grazie. E in bocca al lupo per la tua cena di Natale.

– Se non hai impegni, cioè, ho cucinato per un reggimento e ho preso più roba di quanta non ne serva – esclamò Kurt, indicando il sacchetto.

Il Ragazzo del Vischio sembrò impiegare qualche secondo per capire.

– Cioè, se non hai un fidanzato che ti aspetta o la tua famiglia o qualunque altra cosa – rettificò Kurt, aspettandosi un terrificante _sì, devo fare l’albero con mio marito e i nostri quattro figli_ (che poi era probabilmente impossibile, visto che il Ragazzo del Vischio doveva avere più o meno la sua età. La parte sui figli, quantomeno).

– Stacco alle sette.

_Eclissati, marito immaginario padre di quattro figli!_

– Ti scrivo l’indirizzo!

Rachel lo avrebbe sgridato per tutto il viaggio verso casa per aver dato il suo indirizzo ad uno sconosciuto, ma l’unica cosa a cui Kurt pensò era che doveva trovare un dannato ramo di vischio vero, adesso, e trovare il modo di appenderselo sulla testa.

Cosa che non fu utile, perché Blaine aveva fortunatamente portato il suo cerchietto del lavoro, che svolse alla perfezione il suo compito.


End file.
